Secrets Kept Locked Inside
by Riku54-Vincent's Demon
Summary: Now that things seem to be settling down, a new enemy appears. No one can really make heads or tails about who the shady character is, but they know he's an enemy somehow. Squall, in the meantime, has made friends with the most unlikely, Tiamat
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Squall glanced around him, making sure no one was about. Then he turned around on the cruise ship that he and all his friends had gotten on to take a vacation, and looked out over the ocean. "Tiamat," he called softly, "come here,"

Tiamat had been a GF, or Guardian Force, that had once been turned into a monster by Ultimecia, an evil sorceress that Squall, with the help of friends, had killed. Tiamat was a dragon-like creature with black-blue scales that were lined with a golden yellow. At the moment, Tiamat was under the ocean, swimming along with the boat, eating fish and what-not.

Squall watched as the water quaked, ripples spreading through it. He could see the dark shape of the giant dragon underneath the ocean's surface. It's yellow eyes gazed at him for a moment and then they vanished. Squall wondered if Tiamat liked the ocean, he had put the creature in there after all of its suffering. He had defeated Tiamat and had thought he had killed the beast, but no, it was still living, but not evil. After a few long seconds, Tiamat surfaced. Water dripped like a waterfall off of his snout. His black scales shone brilliantly in the full shine of the moonlight.

Tiamat looked at Squall expectantly. Squall looked back and then said to the black dragon, "Do you like the ocean?" As if in response to Squall's question Tiamat swung his head upwards and gazed at the stars for a split of second. And then he was gone, swallowed by the ocean.

Squall turned away from the place where Tiamat had surfaced and walked back over to where everyone was down below. He place a gloved hand on the cold surface of the metal and wretched the door open. It wasn't easy to open that door when it had rusted, but Squall did it. He could hear the music playing downstairs as he made his way to the lower level.

A dance was going on at the moment, and Squall, being one not to dance, had not stayed. He had no idea where Rinoa, Zell, Irvine, Selphie, or Quistis had run off to. They were probably still downstairs having a good time. He figured Rinoa would be looking for him, seeing as she always liked him being by her side.

Squall entered the dance room and saw the hundreds of people on it, dancing, chatting, and drinking the punch. He scanned the room for his friends, but it was pointless to even try to look for them in such a large crowd. Squall reluctantly stepped onto the dance floor and made his way through the people, looking for his friends. Time had changed him from being the loner he usually was. He never really liked to speak with anyone, nor did he show any emotion, but time and his friends had changed that. Mostly Rinoa seeing as he had fallen in love with her when he had first met her. It wasn't really love at first sight. He had had no feelings for her then, really, but time had changed that too.

Squall knew he had to stand out in this crowd of people who were all dressed up. He wore his usual white shirt, and black leather jacket and leather pants. He still had the chain around his neck and wore black boots. He was the same old Squall, sort of…Rinoa, Zell, Quistis, Selphie, and Irvine had all dressed up and they had tried to get him too, but he pointedly refused it.

"Squall!" a loud voice suddenly shouted from behind him. Squall spun around to see Rinoa, Quistis, and Selphie running towards him. They all had smiles on their faces and looked rather happy. When the three girls reached him, Rinoa approached him, wearing a fake angry look, "Where have you been Squall Leonhart? I've been looking everywhere for you!" she snapped, and then laughed quietly.

Squall looked at Rinoa and replied, "Up above, I don't like dances," he replied bluntly. Rinoa gave him another look and then pushed him lightly, laughing.

"Lighten up Squall and have fun! I know you don't like dances-you told me that the first time we met!" Rinoa laughed again and then grabbed him by the arm. "But that doesn't mean you can't have fun!"

Squall stared at her as she tried to drag him along with Quistis and Selphie. He tried his best to remain put, but Rinoa was stronger than she looked. She began to drag him through the crowd, not speaking until they had gotten out of the massive crowd of people. That was when Squall realized Zell and Irvine weren't there. "Where are Zell and Irvine?" he asked Rinoa, Quistis, and Selphie.

They all looked at him and exploded in a round of laughter. Squall looked at them confused. Rinoa pointed over to a nearby table. Squall groaned at the sight that he met. Zell and Irvine were hunkered over the table, both having glasses of some alcoholic beverage laid out beside them. He also noticed they had cards in their hands and were chatting with other people. Squall eyed the gill sitting in the middle of the table. "They're gambling with our money," he said bluntly.

Rinoa stopped laughing and nodded, "Yeah, but you should listen to what they're babbling on about over there! They don't know half of the things that they're saying! Just a few seconds ago before we found you, Zell said that he liked to play ring-around-the-rosie with his little brother."

That got a grin out of Squall, but nothing else. Instead he turned to Quistis and Selphie, would have controlled their laughter. He blinked, staring at them for a few seconds and then turned back to Rinoa. "I'm going back upstairs," he told them and hurried towards the door. He heard Rinoa sigh and rush after him.

"Squall! Come on, have fun down here!" she begged, catching up to him. Squall didn't respond and he rushed up the stairs. He merely shook his head and opened the door. Rinoa didn't give up though. As she followed him out the door. "Squall! Please come down and have some fun? This is the first really fun thing we've done ever since we defeat Ultimecia unless you count that other party, but even then you didn't stay in there forever!"

Squall turned to glance at her, but he did not stop walking until he came to the end of the boat. Then he leaned over the side of the boat, staring into the ocean waves. "Are you even listening to me?" Rinoa demanded.

Squall glanced at her and then nodded, "Yeah,"

Rinoa seemed to calm down for a moment. Then she leaned against the rail, looking at him in the eyes, "Then why won't you come down and have fun with us?" she asked him, her voice sounding very confused.

"Only because I don't want to," Squall responded, "I don't like dances,"

Rinoa seemed to become a little frustrated, but then she brightened, "Fine, then think of it as a party!"

Squall rolled his eyes, "Can't I just stay out here?"

"No, now let's go!" Rinoa said, tugging at Squall's jacket sleeve. Finally Squall gave in and allowed Rinoa to drag him back downstairs. He was not going to like this…

When Rinoa had successfully drug him all the way down the stairs and into the dance. She did not let go of him. Instead, she dragged him over to Zell and Irvine. "Okay guys, you've had enough to drink-and quit gambling with our gil!" Rinoa snapped, grabbing the bag full of gil in Zell's hand. That was when she released Squall. Squall didn't move and watched in amusement as Rinoa scolded both of the guys for using their money.

Zell's response was, "Hello, Fuujin," Rinoa didn't take too kindly to that and smacked him for it. Irvine wasn't as drunk as Zell and had remained quiet for the better. Since Rinoa had taken they're gil away, Zell and Irvine could no longer gamble and were forced to leave the game.

Then Rinoa turned back to Squall, "Okay, that's taken care of. Now we can go have some fun!" Squall blinked, staring at her for a few seconds. And then before he knew it, Rinoa was dragging him out on the dance floor.

"H-Hey!" Squall grunted, trying to pull away as she dragged him through all the people.

"Oh just one dance, please Squall?" Rinoa asked, turned to look at him. Squall almost said 'no', but when he looked into her pleading eyes, he couldn't help but say "Yes," He mentally smacked himself when he said it.

Rinoa grinned and took him to a spot that wasn't so crowded. Squall groaned. He _hated_ dancing! Oh well…he'd live this one-maybe. Rinoa grabbed his hand and entwined her fingers into his leather gloved ones. Then she put a hand around his waist. Squall copied her and followed her, side stepping and dancing. The annoyance showed in his features, but he did not speak. However, Rinoa did, "See? This isn't so bad, is it?" she teased, smiling at him.

Squall still remained silent. He was looking over her shoulder.

_Black showed on the white painted metal. Glowing yellow eyes flashed. A cloak hung over a tall figure._

_Gray-blue eyes widened, fear pouring from his body._

_The cloaked figure grinned underneath the cloak. Gloved fingers lifted and waved slightly. Then the figure melted away into the steel._

Squall blinked as the cloaked figure that he had glimpsed leaning against the wall melted away. He felt his blood run cold. Something about that figure made him uneasy, very uneasy. He suddenly stopped dancing, pulling away from Rinoa. She stared at him questioningly as Squall's eyes flashed. Fear welled up within the pit of his stomach, but he did not show it. "Squall?" Rinoa asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

At first Squall was silent, and then he spun around to face her. Rinoa was surprised at the fear shining in Squall's blue-gray eyes. He grabbed her by the upper arm roughly and yanked her the opposite direction that he had been looking. "Squall!" Rinoa nearly yelled, "Let go!"

If Squall heard her, he made no response. She could only give in as he dragged her off the dance floor and near the table where Irvine and Zell had been only a few minutes ago. Only then did Squall release her. Rinoa glared at him, rubbing the spot where he had been holding her. "Why did you do that?" she demanded.

Squall didn't respond for a moment. And then he turned to face her. His face was expressionless as ever again. "I'm sorry," he told her, "but could you find the others and meet me up on the front deck?"

Rinoa nodded, about to object, but before she could, Squall turned and ran off up the starrs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

'_Loyalty to another, such a beautiful thing, but is it always the right thing? Sometimes too much loyalty to one in particular, can be a bad thing.'_

Squall raced up the metal stairs, grasping the white rail with his leather-gloved fingers. His blue-gray eyes were narrowed and his heart was pounding in his chest. Those words…the haunting words, the ones that the cloaked figure had said to him. _'Beware for your friend and your own safety. I warn you now only to make my prey so weak. I have heard you are good, can you prove it to me? Your girlfriend, she is one you could say, oh, is to be _terminated.'

Squall blinked his narrowed eyes as he reached the door. He shoved it open, putting all his weight against it. Squall stumbled as it opened, surprised at how easy the rusted door swung open. He raced over to the front of the cruise ship, looking rather clumsy from the near-fall. Squall caught the railing and stood up straight, then he leaned cautiously over it. "Tiamat, please come up to help us! We need to get off this cruise ship."

Suddenly the air seemed to chill. Squall shivered and spun around. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the black hooded figure. "Who are you?" he spat, anger from the threats thrown at him earlier, rising within him. He unsheathed his Gunblade, ready to fight if Tiamat didn't come up.

The hooded figure didn't speak at first. Instead they took a step toward him and seemed to look his straight in the eyes. Then a harsh whisper filled Squall's ears, "You cannot possibly hope of defeating me, Squall Leonhart, not yet at least. I am far superior than you,"

"…" Squall breathed, clenching Gunblade. His gray-blue eyes bored into the unseen eyes within the hood. He was about to rush the hooded figure when they raised their right hand. Holding out their palm, he heard them muttered something very quietly. At first Squall couldn't figure out what the figure had said, but it didn't take long for him to find out. His body seemed to numb. His blood ran cold and as Squall felt himself weaken, the figure came in for another attack Squall tried to dodge the wisps of flames that were hurled at him, but the Slow magic that had been cast on him, prevented it. He grunted out in pain as the flames licked at his unprotected body. Luckily it had only been a simple Fire spell and hadn't hurt seriously, but it still hurt him enough.

When Squall felt a little strength flood through him, he did not attack the figure, instead, he called out a Haste spell to counter the Slow cast on him. Just as the feeling and haze in his mind cleared, the sound of ocean waters separating filled his ears. Squall blinked, spinning around, forgetting the black figure that was attacking him. Black-blue water spilled from a dark figure as it rose from the ocean.

Tiamat's dark blue wings spread wide, water running off of their slick surface. His harsh yellow eyes looked down on the cruise boat. A growl escaped his parted jaws, fangs glittering in the full shine of the moon. The sight was terrifying and yet beautiful as the dragon rose from the watery depths of the ocean. His scales glowed harshly as he flapped his wings, rising higher and higher until his whole body was out of the black-blue ocean water. He rose up in front of the moon, blocking the soft glow and shadowing the large cruise ship. The hooded figure gave Squall and Tiamat one look before vanishing.

Squall smiled ever so slightly as Tiamat descended upon the ship. He was particularly large, but he was big enough for them to ride on to reach land, Squall knew that much. He walked over to Tiamat, flinching at the burns on his face and neck from where the Fire spell had hit him. He would need to heal himself if he did not want Rinoa and the others to find out about the new enemy just yet. They would be out soon, he was sure. Petting Tiamat on his snout, Squall walked over to the black-blue dragon's side and climbed up on Tiamat's back. Tiamat did not object to it, seeing as he sensed that Squall had been in danger and wanted off of the ship. As soon as Squall was on Tiamat's back, he cast a Cure spell on himself. Lucky for him, the Cure spell just stopped working as the white, rusted door on the large cruise ship opened to reveal Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell. Quistis was dragging Zell, while Selphie stood behind Irvine. Rinoa was in front, turning to face him and Tiamat.

Squall suddenly slapped himself mentally. He had forgotten that the others didn't know that Tiamat wasn't evil anymore. Rinoa gave the black-blue dragon a look full of terror. She obviously hadn't seen Squall on the dragon's back yet. "Tiamat!" she gasped out loud enough for the others to turn to look in the direction Rinoa was facing.

He had to say something before they attacked Tiamat, otherwise his plans would be ruined! Squall suddenly jumped off of Tiamat's back and yelled, "Don't hurt him!"

Irvine gave Squall an incredulous look and then spoke, "Are you drunk or something, Squall?" he asked, staring at his best friend. Squall gave Irvine a dangerous glare. He walked over to Rinoa, glancing back at Tiamat. The black dragon seemed a little uneasy.

"No, Irvine, I'm not. Rinoa-um, guys-Tiamat isn't evil anymore. He was when we fought Ultimecia, true, but he's different. I guess you could say he's neutral. He attacks anything he sees that is a threat to him." Squall explained hastily, spinning around to face Tiamat, "So don't act hostile around him unless he sees the reason to be hostile towards something like he did a few-" Squall stopped himself at once, mentally kicking himself this time. He had almost let it slip!

Rinoa came up beside him and placed a hand on Squall's shoulder. Squall felt himself wince under her touch. Had the Cure not been enough to heal his wounds completely? Surely the cloaked figure could not be _that_ good with magic? "And what is it that you plan to do with Tiamat?" she asked him casually, eyeing the black-blue dragon cautiously.

"He's going to get us off this cruise ship, for one," Squall responded, tensing at Rinoa's words. He did not give her time to ask im what he meant, "No questions for now, we just need to get off the cruise ship,"

Squall wasn't exactly sure why he was keeping the threatening enemy a secret from his friends, but he was. Maybe it was because he wasn't going to the face the facts that there was a new enemy out to kill them. _And Rinoa._ He didn't want to put her in harms way, but wasn't it also harmful for her not to be aware of someone who could strike at anytime?

Squall tried to forget this as he sped past Rinoa and scrambled back up onto Tiamat's back. Rinoa gave him a look before turning to the others and motioning for them to follow. All of them looked a little uneasy about it, even Zell, who was still rather drunk, eyed the dragon with uncertainty.

Squall didn't pay any attention to anyone but Rinoa as he helped her up onto Tiamat's back. As he gazed into her eyes, a knot formed within his throat. The new enemy wanted to hurt her and if he was as good with magic as Squall had come to believe he was, then Rinoa could easily become harmed fatally. He wouldn't let that happen. He would stay by her side no matter what.

After everyone had gotten onto Tiamat's back, Squall spoke to the dragon in a kind, soothing voice, "Okay, Tiamat, please take us to land and then you can return to the ocean." The dragon's yellow eyes seemed to brighten and Squall could have sworn that Tiamat nodded. Then, the dragon rose, flapping his dark black-blue, gold trimmed wing. Even though Tiamat had just come out of the ocean, his body had already dried.

Squall let the wind rush against his body as he leaned against Tiamat. He felt Rinoa wrap her arms tightly around his waist so that she could stay on the fast-moving dragon. What he didn't expect, was for her to lay her head against his back, leaning into him. He turned to glance at her questioningly. She caught his eye and spoke, "Why did we leave?" she asked, disappointment shining in her voice. Squall could see the dullness in her usually bright eyes and blunt tone she used, mixed with disappointment. He reflected that it must have been somewhere around 12:45 am. 'Rinoa must be tired,' he thought, staring at her for a few seconds.

Then he tore his eyes away from her and spoke to her quietly, "I'll tell you later," Squall knew he most likely wouldn't unless Rinoa forced it out of him. Mostly Squall wanted to protect her-and his friends-but he didn't want to make them worry.

"But Squall, why can't you tell me now?" Rinoa asked, staring at him with pleading eyes. This time that wouldn't work, Squall wouldn't give in to that look like he usually did. Instead he turned fully around and completely ignored Rinoa. He had never done that in the time that he had known her, he knew, but now, as he rode on Tiamat's back, he realized that if he kept secrets from her, he would have to change the way he acted around her.

No one spoke the rest of the way there, but just by Rinoa tightening her grip around his waist, practically squeezing him, made Squall realize she was rather frustrated with him. Every time she tightened her grip ever so slightly, Squall flinched. The Fire magic that made burned into his body had not damaged his clothes, and it had not burned his skin, but it felt as though it had. It was like it had burned just past the skin.

Squall longed to use another Cure spell on himself, but that would risk showing the others that he had been attacked when waiting on them. 'At least the visible burns healed,' he thought grateful for that much.

About half an hour past in silence, Squall dozing in the flight, but every time he started to drift asleep, Rinoa seemed to shift her position, moving her arms that remained around his waist in the slightest, but her movements were rough. Pain flashed through the place where she applied the pressure, Squall would flinch, biting back the urge to tell Rinoa to stop moving around so much.

At last, just as Squall couldn't take it anymore with watering eyes, Tiamat came upon land. He nearly cried out in joy, but he face remained blank. His body, however, tensed with eagerness to get off the dragon's back. Rinoa, seeing the land, released her grip on Squall for a second, and yelled to the rest, who had dosed off, "Hey guys! Get up! We've almost reached land!" she shouted in obvious pleasure.

Then Rinoa twisted back around as everyone behind them began to wake up with a start, looking wildly around them. Squall couldn't help but groan as Rinoa wrapped her arms around his rib cage and gave him a big hug. Her anger seemed to have faded, but Squall's hadn't. He flinched, unable to suppress a sigh of obvious pain. Rinoa heard him and drew back in confusion. And then she leaned forward until her head rested on his shoulder. Her arms were wrapped around his waist, but not as tight as they had been. "What's the matter?" she asked him, staring at him with worried eyes.

Squall blinked and looked down at Rinoa. He shook his head, "Nothing, Rinoa, nothing," It was an obvious lie, but Rinoa didn't say anything against him, thankfully. Squall tried to looked away from Rinoa and the island that was up ahead, but every time he did, he found himself moving his head back to look down at the young girl leaning against him and then at the island.

Minutes past until Squall could make out everything on the large landmass ahead of them. He recognized Dollet, a small city by the sea. Tiamat sped up at the sight of land. He seemed to want to reach the land just as much as Squall and the others did. It didn't take long for the blue-black dragon to land on the beach. Tiamat's long, deadly claws dug into the sand. He let out a soft growl as Squall and Rinoa quickly jumped off of his back. Zell, Irvine, Quistis, and Selphie slid off next.

Squall hit the ground hard, his legs locking. He gasped, dropping to the ground for a moment before the blood flowed in his legs again. Pain flashed visibly across his face as he straightened up and turned to face everyone. Rinoa also winced from the loss of blood in her legs, along with everyone else.

Then Squall turned to watch Tiamat rise into the air and glide gracefully back into the ocean. "Hey Squall, can we go to an inn in Dollet and rest there?" Selphie asked groggily, her eyes nearly closing shut where she stood from how tired she was. Squall noted that Selphie was swaying on her feet. Irvine, also seeing this, stepped up to her and wrapped an arm around Selphie's shoulders, pulling her into him so that she wouldn't fall.

Squall nodded, feeling very tired him self. Also, he could use another Cure there. "Yeah, Squall, that party killed me…" Zell groaned clutching his head from a headache that had obviously formed from hangover.

"Come on, we'll find an inn in Dollet somewhere," Squall said confident that one would still be open this late at night. Rinoa looked as if she could hold her own walking into Dollet, and so could Irvine and Zell. Quistis, Squall wasn't so sure about. She seemed rather tired and woozy. He knew that she and Selphie both had done a lot of running around and stuff at the dance by just how hyper they had been earlier. Being hyper was so not like Quistis unless she was having fun, otherwise she was stern and serious, but some times she joked around just for a good laugh.

Every one sighed in relief as they looked wearily at Squall. He didn't really understand why they followed him around so much like he was still a leader. He wasn't; he never was in his opinion, but in their eyes, he had been. Squall thought of himself as a loner, but Rinoa had shown him otherwise, but that still didn't mean he could go around being a leader! Oh well…

Squall trudged through the sand, Rinoa walking beside him. Zell, who seemed rather sick from hangover, was helping Quistis; Irvine practically dragged Selphie and he was furthest back because of her slow striding. Just as Squall thought they would have to be walking at two miles an hour, an idea formed in his mind. "Hey Rinoa," he called to her, the sleep heavy in his voice. She looked over at him expectantly, but said nothing. He looked down at her and asked, "Do you think a Haste spell will help us speed up?"

She looked at him, her eyes suddenly brightening as she nodded eagerly, "Yeah! Great idea, Squall!" Squall watched in amusement as Rinoa nearly jumped up at the suggestion. It was clear that no matter how strong she made herself look, she wanted to get to an inn and _fast._

Squall nodded and then focused on his magic, using his GF, Ifrit for help as he used a Haste spell on Selphie, who seemed about to fall over. Rinoa helped him out, knowing that he would have to wait to use another Haste spell and cast one on Quistis. Bolts of energy surged through both young women as they straightened up, quickening their paces. Selphie, though, still kept close to Irvine, who was her boyfriend.

Irvine, who also had the GF, Shiva, summoned a Haste spell and cast it on Squall so he could use more magic quicker. With the energy searing through his veins, Squall cast Haste on Irvine and Rinoa cast Haste on Zell. Irvine cast it on Rinoa and with everyone supercharged with energy, they were able to move much quicker.

Squall thought about using a Cure on his body, or maybe a Cura as they made their way to Dollet, but it was impossible when he was in front of everyone. He cursed under his breath, but his voice came out a little louder than he meant it to. Squall hoped Rinoa hadn't heard him. He moved his eyes to look at her, just not his head to show her that he was looking at her. She was looking at him, but she turned to look straight ahead as if nothing had happened. Squall felt nervousness rise within the pit of his stomach. What if Rinoa heard him and she started questioning him for his actions? What would he say? For cursing out loud in front of her, something he tried to avoid the best he could?

His worried thoughts faded away as Dollet's entrance came into view. The Haste spells cast on everyone kept them wide awake and full of energy, allowing them to quicken their pace to a swift jog. Squall found himself entering Dollet within what seemed like mere seconds. When he first stepped into the city, it was quiet and dark. Everyone was asleep except for the guards who had been guarding Dollet for some time.

They ignored Squall and his friends, knowing exactly who they were as they past. Squall ignored them too as he headed towards an inn that he had seen the first time he had ever entered Dollet. When the inn came in sight, everyone slowed down to a slow-paced walk.

Squall walked right up to the door and pushed it open. Walking into the dimly lit front office, he spotted someone standing there, looking half-asleep. As soon as Squall stepped foot in the room, however, the person bolted away, looking at the group with dull brown eyes. Squall looked back with his own glazed look. As he approached the counter, the man standing there asked, "Will you be staying the night? Or will you want a few days rental?"

Squall looked back at his friends, but before he could ask them which they wanted, Rinoa spoke up, "Just a night's stay, in two separate rooms, three beds in each,"

The man nodded, his look not changing as he handed them a clipboard to sign. They signed their names, showing that they had signed in. "That will be…" the man counted everyone, "300 gil,"

Squall nodded, too tired to be upset at the large price. He handed the man the money, and in exchange, received two door keys and the room numbers. Squall gave Rinoa one of the keys and a door number. He then looked down at his and saw that it read Room #15. He glanced at Rinoa's. It read Room #27.

"Okay, boys in room 15, girls in room 27," Squall ordered and then walked down the hallway.

Squall opened the door to a pitch-black room. He turned on the light, nearly blinding himself from the brightness of it. For an instant, Squall could have sworn he saw a flash of black by the window, but dismissed it as he walked over to one of the beds. Ignoring Zell and Irvine, he dropped onto the nearest bed. Without even getting in a comfortable position, Squall found himself soon in a world of black. He had forgotten about using Cure.

&&

Hope you like it! R&R peeps! Okay, I'll update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Squall blinked, wondering why everything was so dark. He stood in the middle of a world of black, with nothing around him. A sense of loneliness filled him. He spun around, looking for someone, anyone. "Rinoa?' he called, looking desperately for her. "Zell? Irvine? Quistis? Selphie? Anyone?" Every time he called a name, he found no one.

Squall felt like shouting in frustration at the loneliness building within him. He didn't want to be alone in this blackness. He felt like he could want anyone in his company. Squall turned around again-except him.

The cloaked figure stood in front of him, looking at him. Squall swore that if there weren't a hood shielding the person's face, they would be smirking. Anger suddenly built within him, "What do you want?" he snapped.

He heard the figure chuckle, "I thought that was obvious, Squall Leonhart. I didn't think you'd want to be alone in the Dark Void,"

Squall's eyes flashed and his weary body tensed, "I'd rather be anywhere than here with you!" he spat menacingly.

"Oh would you?" the hooded figure's voice was cold and suddenly threatening. "I'd watch what you say, it might get you into trouble, Leon."

Squall clenched his fists in rage, wondering why the hooded figure had just called him 'Leon', but his dismissed it. "Where am I and why are you really here?" he growled, his anger showing in his dangerous tone of voice. But before Squall could ever get an answer, his eyes opened and he found himself laying in the hotel bed.

Irvine was already awake and eating what appeared to be a muffin. Zell, however, was still rolled over a sleep. Squall sat up, his joints stiff and aching. Irvine took one glance at him and swallowed before saying, "You alright Squall?"

Squall blinked, feeling a little shaky. He nodded slowly, not standing up. He stared down at the white bedspread on the bed for a moment, thinking back on the dream he had been having. Was that hooded figure going to haunt him everywhere he went? Shaking his head, Squall looked up and glanced around the room. He hadn't looked around last night, but now he saw that it contained three beds, just as Rinoa had requested, a TV, and an air conditioner. Nothing special.

After a few more moments of examining the dim room, Squall stood up and headed towards the door. Irvine gave him a questioning look and Squall quickly explained, "I'm going to get something to eat,"

Irvine nodded, swallowing what bit of muffin he had in his mouth and spoke, "Oh and Rinoa came in earlier while you were still asleep. She told met to tell you to go see her when you wake up,"

Squall nodded slowly, mentally groaning. Rinoa would start questioning him about why they had left; he knew it! He walked out the door, closing it behind him rather loudly. He winced, remembering that Zell was still asleep. He heard a loud, "Huh? Who fired the cannon?"

Squall rolled his eyes and walked down the hallway. As he headed towards the front lobby, he noticed how empty the inn seemed. Just as Squall wondered if everyone was asleep, he entered the lobby and came-face-to-face with a silver-hair woman. She wore a black cloak and had on black gloves. Her eyes had an odd silver and blue mixed sheen to them. Her skin was pale and her long silver hair spilled behind her back, down to her shoulder blades. She was about an inch shorter than Squall. Her eyes flashed at the sight of him, "Watch out, Leon,"

Just as Squall stepped around her, he froze at the name. He turned around to stare at the woman. Her voice had been dangerous and cold and sent shivers of caution and fear through Squall. "What did you just call me?" Squall demanded, forcing himself to step toward her.

The woman spun around gracefully. When she spoke, her voice was lighter, but it held the coolness of it still, "I called you who you are, Leon," When Squall narrowed her eyes at her, she stepped forward. Suddenly Squall became conscious of how close she was to him. Her face was just inches away from his face. Her silver-blue eyes bored into his gray-blue ones. "You are called Leon, by us, Squall Leonhart. Do not question by what I address you or anyone else. And I advise you not to become cross with our leader like you did last time." Squall was now very aware of what she was doing. The young, beautiful woman had placed one of her hands on his chest, and the other around his waist. Squall wanted to jerk away from her, but it was like he was in a trance. "I know he did a hurting on you with a simple Fire spell, did he not?"

Squall swallowed, his muscles twitching. His whole body screamed to be free of the woman's touch, but his mind was numb. As the woman spoke with her quiet voice, he became aware of the stinging pain flooding over his body. The sleep had not cured the Fire spell's wounds.

"That's what I thought. Do not expect the rest of us to show you mercy like that again," she breathed. Squall's eyes widened in horror as the young woman brushed her lips against his a swift kiss. And then she drew away from him, waving, "I am the one they call Lerane,"

Squall seemed frozen for a few moments. And then his mind seemed to be thrown into a frenzy. Squall jerked to life and was about to follow the woman to demand why she had done that when suddenly someone jerked him backwards. Squall saw a flash of blue and realized Rinoa had him by the jacket. His mind seemed to panic. Had Rinoa seen that? Squall tried to say something to her, but his eyes remained locked on Lerane. "How many of you are there?" he called, his voice sounding confused and stunned.

"Shut up, Squall, we need to talk," Rinoa growled, her voice sounding rather weak as if she were about to cry. Squall turned his head to look at her, trying to get out of her grip. As he struggled, her grip became tighter as she dragged him down the hallway.

"Rinoa! Let go! It isn't what you think!" Squall said, his voice sounding helpless as he winced from the leather digging into his upper arms from where Rinoa was dragging him. She didn't say anything until she reached Room #27. Rinoa opened the door and released Squall. Then she set her eyes on Selphie and Quistis, they looked over at the two expectantly.

"Get out," Rinoa growled, "Squall and I have to talk,"

Both girls gave each other questioning glances, but they said nothing. They nodded and stood up and walked out of the room. When the down shut, only then did Rinoa turn round to face Squall. "What do you mean it isn't what it looks like? I know what I saw Squall!"

Squall blinked, staring at Rinoa. 'I'm officially cursed,' he thought dully. Then his outer voice said, "What I mean, is that I don't even know that girl."

"Then how come she kissed you?" Rinoa demanded fiercely.

Squall bit his lip. There was only one way out of this, and that was to tell Rinoa everything. He couldn't do that, he just couldn't! But then…what about their relationship? Maybe he could…shorten it some and leave out a few details…that might work. Taking a deep breath, Squall responded, his voice calm, "That's just it, Rinoa. She kissed me. For one, why would I kiss someone I don't even know, and number two, why would I kiss someone who wants to kill me?" There, he had said it, but he had not told Rinoa that it was both of them the group of people were after.

"Kill you?" Rinoa gaped at him. She hadn't expected that, "Squall what are you talking about?" she asked, her voice suddenly becoming rather weak.

Squall sighed, reluctantly explaining, "That night, at the dance, I saw someone. Someone who looked very suspicious of something-not only that, I sensed evil around him. That's why I left, I didn't want to stay around him. When I was calling Tiamat up while you guys were still down below, he must have followed me up because the next thing I knew, he was standing it front of me. And what's more, he was wearing a cloak just like that woman."

"Did he have a weapon or something? Did he hurt you?" Rinoa asked, looking at Squall closely, fear flashing in her eyes.

Squall shook his head, "He didn't have a weapon or anything. Well, while I was waiting for you and Tiamat, he told me…something," Squall empathized the word 'something', showing Rinoa that he wasn't going to tell her what the cloaked man had said.

"What? What did he tell you?" Rinoa stared at Squall with wide eyes. When Squall didn't respond and only look at his feet, she stepped up to him. Everything that had just happened a few minutes ago was whipped from Rinoa' mind as she placed her hands on Squall's shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "What did he say?"

Squall looked away, "I-I can't, Rinoa. I can't tell you," he admitted softly.

Rinoa looked worried and her brown eyes wee pleading, "Why can't you?"

Squall shifted in his position, "It would worry you and everyone else. No…I won't tell you, not yet."

Squall started to go towards the door, wanting to end the conversation between him and Rinoa, but Rinoa stepped hurriedly in front of the door, blocking his exit. He stared at her with expressionless eyes. "Squall, why can't you tell me now? I won't let you leave until you do! You're keeping things from us that could endanger us or yourself and you know it!" Rinoa snapped suddenly, anger flaring within her eyes.

"You don't think I don't know that, Rinoa?" Squall growled, his voice harsh and rather loud. "I mean, I know that there is danger in both ways when you look at it, but I don't want to cause problems!"

Rinoa glared back at him, "Well you already are by just not telling me! Besides, you promised to tell me later, and you're not one to break your word-or so I thought you weren't!"

Squall flinched not from pain, but from wounded pride. That remark stung, he looked back at Rinoa. He seemed to relax, his hard eyes softening, "Fine…" he finally gave in. Squall still wouldn't tell her everything, only a few words, nothing about her, no he could not tell her that. "He told me…that I should be careful because he knew that I was a rather tough opponent. He told me, however, that he was much more powerful than me and that he wished to kill me,"

Rinoa's eyes widened in horror, "Why?" she gasped out.

Squall shrugged. He didn't know that himself. He didn't see why anyone would want to hurt him or Rinoa-or any of his friends. Squall sighed, looking down at his feet. His mind reflected back to Lerane. She and the man had both called him 'Leon', the abbreviation of his last name 'Leonhart', why? And they both wore black cloaks and it appeared that they used magic. Something told Squall that a simple Shell spell would not reduce the damage done to him in a battle. Squall was snapped out of his thoughts when Rinoa came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She gave him a tight hug and whispered in his ear, "I forgive you, Squall," and then drew back. Squall blinked, staring into Rinoa's eyes for a moment, and then he blinked and nodded. Squall headed for the door and opened it. Without a word, he left, heading back down to his room. They were going to leave soon.

&&

R&R please! it makes me write/type faster! It's true! I stop writing many of my fan fics cause I think people don't like them! Ask Nightfire45-Dawnfire45! I like writing this one, but it, like many others, will get dull from people not Reviewing! PLEASE REVIEW!

P.S.: I can't beat the last form of Ultimecia, got any tips? Or anyone know how i can get the magazaine thing for the Lionheart? In the Time Compression? Or a cheat maybe?


End file.
